


Real Men Don't Eat (Cause They're Above That Dammit)

by SlarStarsFanFics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Grown up, they might have a chance to heal.





	Real Men Don't Eat (Cause They're Above That Dammit)

Growing up in the Hargreeves household wasn’t easy on One or Two. Two claimed One had not been effected by their father, but he was. They both were.

Growing up with a mother as gracious as the one that they had, they never went hungry. Or so their mother thought.

Growing up, Two had no sense of control, so once he moved out, he took control over whatever he could. Control over his job, control over his relationships, control over his body. ‘My body is a temple.’ Two says as he eats raw eggs once a day. 'My body us a temple.’ Two says as he works out and punches bags for hours and hours on end.

Growing up, One felt the need to be perfect. The perfect leader, the perfect brother, perfect grades, perfect performance, perfect body. As a child, One did all he could to maintain his outer perfection, no matter how much his inner self suffered and crumbled. At nineteen, he had that perfection ripped from him. “This new body must suffer.” One thinks as he eats more than his share. “This new body must suffer.” One thinks as that food comes up his throat. “This new body must suffer.” One thinks as he rips the skin from his body.

Grown-up, they suffer alone. They suffer in a boiler room and on the moon. All alone. 'My body is a temple.’ Two say to the punching bag. “This new body must suffer.” One says to his plant.

Grown-up, their father, who caused them so much suffering, died. Their brother forced them to learn to work together. Eventually they reconnect.

Grown-up, they talk about their issues, 'My body is a temple.’ Two says to One while crying into his broad shoulder. “This new body must suffer.” One says to Two, before the latter pulls him into a tight embrace.

Grown-up, they might just have a chance to heal.


End file.
